


16. Tattoos

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Kinktober 2020, M/M, Other, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale visit The Them in the summers to check on them. This year, Aziraphale vehemently disagrees when Crowley wants to go swimming shirtless.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 28
Kudos: 69
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	16. Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheel_of_fortune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheel_of_fortune/gifts).



Crowley and Aziraphale were visiting Tadfield for their biannual check in on the humans there. It had been a number of years by now, the children had all just graduated and were making plans for their next steps in life. The angel and demon would stop by in the summer just shy of Adam’s birthday, and again near the winter hols. 

They were headed to a small pond where they often would take a picnic and swim. Aziraphale demurely declined every year, but Crowley would enjoy himself swimming, playing Marco Polo (which The Them insisted that he cheated at), and generally being a moderately mischievous influence. Wensleydale would usually sit back with Aziraphale while the others would head into the water. 

The kids were tossing towels down on the bank and heading into the water not paying attention to the adult shaped beings behind them when they heard a rather distressed screech. They turned, prepared for battle and saw Aziraphale wrestling Crowley’s shirt down over his torso.

“You will absolutely _not_ be removing your shirt to swim, Crowley! Not anymore.” Aziraphale’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were pink with embarrassment. 

“What’s wrong, Mr Fell? He’s done every year?” Wensleydale was trying to understand the seemingly irrational response. He was slightly startled to see Crowley smirk at him.

“Yeah, what’s the big deal, Angel, why don’t you tell everyone why I can’t go swimming.”

Aziraphale’s voice had regained it’s calmer tones as he replied. “My dear, I have nothing against you swimming, of course, I never have. It is your state of undress that I am no longer comfortable with.”

Pepper spoke up first. “Is this because of some nudity hang-up? Some sort of limited sexual or gender expression that Crowley needs to bend to now?”

Aziraphale was taken aback by the idea of it. “Certainly not. I believe I have made myself clear on this on a few occasions now. Crowley’s presentation, and your perception of what that means is not as important to us as it is to humans. No, it has to do … oh dear.” He wrung his hands together fretfully.

“I got a new tattoo.” Crowley spoke up, finally. “And he doesn’t think that I should show it.”

Adam and Brian whooped excitedly and begged to see it. Pepper continued her lecturing, moving on to bodily autonomy, while Wensleydale tried to keep up with the conversations. He finally broke in at a moment when his friends took a collective breath.

“Mr Fell, what is the tattoo of that it bothers you?” The others all turned to Wensleydale and after a moment, all turned to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale blushed deeper as Crowley answered for him. “I got a tattoo of him, obviously.”

The questions started again, speaking over each other until finally Aziraphale called over the din. “THE TATTOO IS NAKED!” 

Everyone stopped speaking as they took in the information. They suddenly looked at Crowley suspiciously and with apprehension. 

“Did you consent to that, Aziraphale? Because-” 

“Of course I did, my dear. No need to be my valiant defender, which I am of course honored to be the recipient of. Yes, I was aware what he was going to do, I even … “ His voice dropped to a whisper. “I even _posed_ while he sketched what was taken to the artist. But the artist had no idea what they were drawing, so that was different!”

“What d’you mean, he didn’t know? Naked is naked, and pretty sure most people know naked.” 

“You’d think that, but that isn’t always the case, Adam.” Aziraphale sighed. “I’m very sorry to have put a damper on the fun, but Crowley, dear, if you could please see your way to wearing your shirt as you swim this time?”

Crowley chuckled and leaned close to kiss Aziraphale’s cheek. “Alright. This time.” 

He went off with Brian, Pepper, and Adam to splash in the water and give terrible advice for their studies.

“Mr Fell?”

“Yes, Wensleydale?” The two were sat on a large tartan blanket next to the picnic basket.

“I know it’s different because despite being of age we aren’t adults as one expects when they hear the word adult, and of course because Pepper is physically different, but it can’t be as bad as all that, can it? Didn’t the tattoo artist do a good job?” 

Aziraphale smiled. “He did a beautiful job, Wensleydale. A rather flattering and accurate rendering. But it is different. You know me like this, and have since you were children, it wouldn’t be the same to suddenly see me, _like that_ , in permanent decoration on someone else’s body.”

Wensleydale made a sound which somehow conveyed that he understood where Aziraphale was coming from, and that he thought he was wrong, but that he was going to let it go for the time being.

~~~~~

**Later that evening**

“I don’t mind the tattoo, darling, you know that. I utterly adore it … however, I am just not as comfortable with others seeing it.” Crowley and Aziraphale were settling in for the evening with a glass of wine.

“You know, if you hadn’t made a big deal about it, they never would have known what the tattoo was.” Crowley was lounging on the sofa with his shirt off as Aziraphale gazed at him. 

“It is a stunning likeness, dear, you are an amazing artist.”

They sipped their wine and talked into the night as Aziraphale admired the look of Crowley’s tattoo. The lovely flames and eyes centered over his heart, surrounded by wings, a sword in the middle, the hilt delicately patterned in his tartan. A tiny floating book had been added on a whim, and Aziraphale had been so moved by the detail.

As had happened every evening since Crowley had been inked, Aziraphale’s eyes were drawn to it, and his heart overflowed with warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me like a brick as I was thinking of how to do sexy without committing to smutty for everything LOL … And immediately this art came into my head and I fell in love with the idea. Thank you very much to Talhi for the inspiration behind this little scene. Please go and show so much love for their art, it is so heartwarming :) 
> 
> [He’s Naked!](https://wheeloffortune-design.tumblr.com/post/189650844215/hes-naked-anyway-crowley-loves-all-of)


End file.
